Drinks
by WeSmile
Summary: Sonic desperately wants to forget that night, but Shadow is determined to make him face it.


**Drinks**

Sonic's mind was racing faster than him. He sat on a stool with a drink clutched in his hand, shaking. Images of Shadow and him…of last night…of what they done… together flashed through his mind; He felt ill. Setting the glass on the countertop, Sonic pushed it aside. Thanks to this vile liquid, he'd remembered everything: Shadow and himself…doing what they did. He picked the glass up and violently threw it against the wall. He cursed. None of this would have happen, if he hadn't had that first drink.

"I hope you don't expect Ella, to clean that up," Ella said, scowling. Hands resting on her hips, Ella nodded her head toward the broom and dustpan.

"I'm sorry Ella. I lost control." He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'll clean it up,"

"Good," she said, relaxing and letting a warm smile grace her face. "And when you're done, you can greet your guest."

As he swept the shards of glass into the dust pan, he looked up momentarily. "What guest?" He hoped to death it wasn't…

"Shadow."

He dropped the broom. "Tell him I'm not here. No better yet, tell him I'm dead."

Ella arched an eyebrow, confused and interested. "Something happened between you two."

Sonic retrieved the broom and resumed sweeping, "I don't want to see him. Please don't ask why?"

His voice shook. From what, Ella could not tell. Her eyes softened with concern; He seemed to need it. "I'll tell him you're not in."

Dumping the glass remains into the trash, he thanked her. Then he grabbed a wad of paper towels to soak up the liquid, he detested so much.

"Try not to throw anything else in Ella's kitchen," she said before leaving to tell his unwanted visitor to get lost.

The paper towels soaked up the liquid, like he had the night before—like Shadow had. Sonic squeezed his eyes closed, struggling to block it all out; he couldn't. Embarrassment flooded every pour of his being. They had done it; he and Shadow had done the unthinkable. There was no blocking it out.

Tossing the soggy paper towel into the trash bin, Sonic accepted it: he'd have to face Shadow sometime.

* * *

Shadow didn't believe for a minute that Sonic wasn't in, as Ella had told him. Sonic was avoiding him. He couldn't blame him. Sonic and he weren't exactly close, but last night they'd been closer than ever. It hadn't been planned. Neither one had expected it. If only they hadn't drunk so much, then maybe… He shook his head. It happened and they needed to face it together. "I know he's here," He said to Ella. "And I'm not leaving."

"Are you sure about that," Ella asked, tightly gripping a large mace.

"Where the… I'll wait outside," Shadow said. Slowly and cautiously, he backed toward the mansions entrance.

Before he could turn the door knob and make a swift escape, Sonic's voice filled his ears.

"You wanted something," Sonic asked.

Shadow turned. "We should talk."

Neither could meet the others gaze.

"Yeah, we should, but not here," Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic closed the door to his room. He turned to Shadow, who sat on the edge of his twin sized bed. "Does anyone else know?"

"After it happened, we dashed off so fast…" Shadow's voice faded. "I haven't told anyone." He lowered his head and focused an intense stare at the carpet floor. "You?"

Sonic sat next to him as he'd done the previous night, their shoulders lightly touching. "Me either. I don't even want to think about it. Every time I do…" He held his stomach as the queasiness set in and rocked about, like a sailboat in a storm. "Let's just forget it."

"What," Shadow said. His head shot up, shocked, "Forget it. How?"

Sonic slid off the bed. "I don't know," he said. "You're pretty good at forgetting things, so you tell me."

"Last night Tails, Amy, you and I went to the amusement park," Shadow began. "We drank…"

"Stop it," Sonic roared. "I don't need to hear this!"

Shadow continued, "We drank too much."

Sonic spun around, grabbed him and brutally shook him. "I know what happened. I was there. I don't need a recap. So just stop it!"

Shadow didn't. "We got on the Ferris wheel."

"Don't please," Sonic pleaded. What they'd done on that ferris wheel...Sonic felt weak. The shaking ceased and his hand rested on Shadow's shoulder. "Please Shadow." Sonic's pleading eyes met the determined dark hedgehog's eyes—he wasn't going to stop.

"We rode to the top and it stopped."

Sonic hands slid from Shadows shoulder and he fell to his knees.

Sonic remembered. The Ferris wheel was having some technical difficulties, so said the amusement park officials, when they shouted up to the stuck riders. He remembered the full luminous moon and the cool refreshing breeze that ruffled his blue fur; It was such a lovely night—the wait wouldn't be so bad. Shadow didn't seem to mind either. What fools they had been!

As time passed, Shadow and Sonic began to feel a slight sensation, tingling in their lower extremities. That tingling sensation became an urge—An urge they tried their hardest to control and resist; They couldn't and they gave in to it. A powerful feeling of relief surged through their bodies. It felt good—great even. Then it ended and it didn't feel so great anymore; Sonic felt disgusted. What they done was disgusting. If only they hadn't drunk so much.

Shadow knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Say it."

"We…," Sonic's voice trembled.

"Say it!"

"Alright," Sonic said, slapping his hand away. "We peed on the Ferris wheel!" He lowered his head. "I'm so ashamed.

"We had a lot of soda," Shadow said. "How were we supposed to know the Ferris wheel was going to break down and we'd be stuck up there for hours?"

"It's still embarrassing," Sonic said standing up. "You think I was two or something."

"Hey peeing is a natural part of life. Everyone does it."

"Not on Ferris wheels," Sonic exclaimed. Silence fell between them. Both seemingly deep in their own thoughts.

Then Shadow rose, smiled and said,"I'm glad we talked. I feel much better. How do you feel?"

Sonic sighed. "Like I need a drink."

**End**


End file.
